


4 drabbles - Significativo

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/162027923658/4-drabbles-significativo





	4 drabbles - Significativo

Coco Malvada mira entretenida como su hermano y Crash Falso se lavan los dientes simultáneamente, como si fueran a la par. No es la primera vez que pasa, en ocasiones cuando salen de casa y van caminando ellos tres comienzan a andar en el mismo paso. Sin más les toma una foto rápidamente con su celular y le mensajea a Nina Buena diciendo lo gracioso que es.

“Esto es común” le escribió ella como si nada.

“¡Seguro que tú haces lo mismo!” le respondió animadamente.

Pronto Coco Malvada comenzó a escribirle sin pena las similitudes de las acciones de todos.

***************************************************************************************************

“¿Qué es lo que está haciendo doctor?” pregunta Uka Uka Bueno con curiosidad al ver a su amigo en la cocina tarareando una canción mientras tomaba un montón de cosas. Este le saludo con gran entusiasmo, diciéndole que planeaba preparar un postre antes de que llegara su sobrina a visitarles.

“Este es de sus favoritos, ¡seguro le encantará!” dijo Cortex Bueno a la máscara, quien observaba con detenimiento el preparado que él hacía.

Uka Uka Bueno comenzó a ayudarle mientras seguía indicaciones del científico. Para cuando Nina Buena llegó los dos ya estaban esperándola y ella les abrazo muy contenta. 

***************************************************************************************************  
Crash Malvado vio a Coco Malvada irse directamente a su cuarto con una expresión de rabia y ojos rojizos. Verla así no era normal por lo que decidió hablar con ella. Crash Malvado fue tan insistente que Coco Malvada le contó todo y el bandicoot no tardó en lanzar un rugido feroz.

“¿Crash a dónde vas?” pregunto ella algo sorprendida.

Nadie pero nadie insultaba a su hermana y se salía con la suya sólo porque ella no estaba dispuesta a perder su tiempo con ellos. Crash Malvado se encargará de que esos sujetos ya no vuelvan a insultarla nunca más.

***************************************************************************************************

Nina Buena ve reprobatoriamente como los bandicoot se comían las galletas de su tío como si no hubiesen comido por mucho tiempo, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia ya que él le dio una gran cantidad de estas para ella sola.

“Creo que les consiente demasiado” dijo un tanto serio Brio Bueno, quien ya estaba listo para retirarse. Cortex Bueno sólo se rio un poco mientras seguía trabajando.

“Ellos son mi familia” respondió con sinceridad.

“¿Y qué me dices de esa máscara y el bandicoot de otra dimensión?” preguntó Brio Bueno.

“Ellos también lo son” dijo Cortex Bueno sonrientemente.


End file.
